


The Perverted Photographer

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Caught, Come Eating, Come Shot, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Photography, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a girl catches her parents having sex, she pulls out her phone and starts to take picture to masterbate to, make a mistake of leaving the sound on. Out of reaction, she quickly puts a plan into action as she flees from her dad as he tells her to delete it. Once her dad saw her delete pictures on a different phone, her dad gave her permission to got to go to her friends house, Once the young photographer got to her friends house, she finds two new porn stars that had no clue she was taking pictures of them. Once she became too horny to continue she silently sneaks into the closet and starts masterbating to her friends fucking each other, then things gets interesting as her friends catch her as she came all over the closet floor.





	The Perverted Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best and most fun shorties ever, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

“Lila, can you come to my house tonight?” Butch, my boyfriend asked as he turn me to him. “My best friend Ron will be there and best of all my mom won't be there since she has to take a night shift today.”

“I have to ask my mom first.” I said as my bus’s doors opened. “If my mom says yes, I’ll walk there.”

He nodded, then walked to his mom’s car as I got on my bus. Once I got home, I got off the bus and walked into the house, then smiled as I saw my dad buried deep in my mom’s ass with their door open. I grabbed my phone and zoomed in on my dad’s cock, then took a picture, making my dad look back as I forgot to turn off the sound.

“You sneak.” He growled as he held back his smile, making me giggle as I fled. “No don't you dare run, delete that.”

“Nope, it's now my masturbation picture.” I said with a giggle as I ran to my room's doorway, then got ready to take another.

Once my dad came out, he was naked as predicted and took a picture of his hard six inch hard cock.

“Damn it Lila delete those.” My dad whined as I giggled and ran to my bed as I hid my phone between it, then sat on my bed as he came into my room, making me stare at his shaft with a grin.

“Where is it?” My dad asked, then looked at my laundry basket.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” I said with a giggle as my dad grabbed a towel from my laundry basket and covered himself making me look at his face to see worry on his face.

“Honey delete those please.” He said. “We can get in real trouble if someone finds out that you watched us having sex.”

“Like I said, it's for my masturbation.” I said with a giggle. “No one will ever know, well no one important enough to get you in trouble at least.”

“You're too young to have porn.” He said. "Now delete it."

I giggled as I shook my head.

“I’m not deleting it.” I said.

“Then you’re grounded.” He said, making my grin faded.

“Okay, okay.” I whined as I stood up, then walked to my sock drawer that was open and grabbed my spare phone. I when through my photos and deleted two photos that I don't care about. “Please don't ground me, I wish to go to my friends house for the night.”

My dad grabbed my phone and looked at the photos.

“Wow you got some good nature pics.” He said. “Can I use some of these for my magazines in exchange of you going to your friends house.”

“Just don't delete any of them.” I said. “It’s like my diary.”

“I won’t.” He said. “Now stop taking pictures of us trying to make you a sibling.”

I giggled and shook my head, then his face became stern.

“I was kidding.” I said with a giggle.

“You better be.” He said and turned to walk out of the room.

“Can I join you.” I asked.

“Absolutely not.” He said as he looked at me in disbelief. “That isn’t a joking topic. Please don't ask that again.” 

I sighed and nodded. He walked to me and hugged me.

“Please don't take anymore picture of us when we return to it.” He as he set my phone down.

“I’m going to my friends house and I’m leaving my phone here for you.” I said.

He smiled and nodded as he left the room, then I giggled as he still had no clue on how many pictures I have of him and my mom on my other phone, making him lean back and peek in.

“It’s not funny.” He said.

“Yes it is.” I said with a giggle.

He smiled as he shook his head and walked away. I grabbed my phone with the pictures and put it in my pocket as I put my backpack down and snuck to my parent’s room, then peeked around the doorway.

“I can’t believe how bold she’s gotten.” My dad said. “Should I take her phone away as punishment?”

“She's fifteen honey, you can't punish her for liking what she sees." My mom said as my dad dropped the towel, making me grin. "It's normal for her to behave like this at that age. I mean look at yourself, you're the best looking model out there."

I nodded in agreement as I held back my laugh.

“I’m not a model, I'm the one that takes pictures of the models and famous people, not the other way around.” He said as my mom glanced at me. “Still she is looking up to me quite nicely. She is an awesome photographer already. I wonder if she wants to take my job when she is old enough.”

“Why don't you ask her that yourself?” She asked as she grinned.

He looked back, making me giggle as I fled to the door.

“Did she take another picture?” He asked.

“I didn’t see her phone In her hand.” She said.

I looked back as I saw my dad walking to my room and looked in, then he looked at me as he shook his head, making me grin.

“Go to your friends and leave us in peace.” He said.

I nodded and walked out of the house, then walked to Butch's house with the image of my dad fucking my mom’s ass that was now burned into my head, making me unable to stop grinning. Once I got to Butch’s house, his mom’s car wasn't in the driveway, making me walk in and look around for him, then I froze when I saw Butch deep in Ron’s ass.

“Well hello there beautiful.” I said softly with a grin, then pulled out my phone and turn off the sound as I walked into the room.

I got up close and started to take pictures, then I heard Butch start to moan.

“I’m going to cum.” He said.

“You know where I want it.” Ron moaned, making me go nuts as I saw his head fall back and he push in deeper.

I walked to the closet since I was horny as fuck now and I didn't want to interrupt them. I sat down on the floor and cracked the door as I saw Ron look back at him.

“My turn or do you wish to take a break?” He asked as I pulled up my dress and started to masturbate to my friends.

“No way, I want that cock in me.” Butch said, making Ron giggle. “I wonder what would happen if your girlfriend comes in.”

“She will take pictures most likely.” Butch said.

I grinned as he knew me well.

“Will she let us fuck her?” Ron asked making me stare out in shock.”

“I don't know.” Butch said. “I really hope so. Now get your cock in me.”

I grinned as I started to rub my clit again as I watch Ron start to fuck Butch. A few minutes later, moan started to slip out of my throat as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I came all over the floor as I opened my eyes, then gasp as I saw my friends staring at me with grins and cherries for a face.

“Hi.” I said nervously.

My friends busted out laughing.

“Really, that’s all you can say?” Ron asked. “Just hi in your cute little girl tone.”

“How long were you in here.” Butch asked.

“Long enough to hear you guess right about what I do and cum in his ass.” I said.

“So the whole time.” Butch said.

“Will you let us fuck you?” Ron asked. “I’m mean your slit so beautiful and that cum shot made me horny again.”

I stared at their hard five inch shafts, then bit my lower lip as they smiled.

“Is that a yes?” Butch asked, making me nodded.

“Yes.” Ron hissed. “Your girlfriend is the best Butch.”

I grinned as they offered me a hand, making me grab them, then they pulled me up.

“So who’s going first?” Ron asked.

“No one’s going first.” I said. “You both will be fucking me at the same time.”

“Oh, ho, ho, even better.” Butch said with excitement. “Shall we begin my slut?”

“No, I need a break.” Ron said. “I'm starving.”

“Let’s make it a nudist date then.” I said. “I want more pictures of your cute asses and gorgeous cocks.”

My friends giggled and walked out of the room, then I took off my clothes and walked after them. Once I got to the kitchen, Ron hugging Butch from behind. Butch reached down and spread his cheeks, then he push back on the cock that was prodding him, making him yelp out as he got penetrated. I grinned and started to take pictures as Butch put leftover pizza in the microwave as Ron fucked him for a few seconds, then he turned around. I zoomed in on his cock and he stared at my slit in disbelief. Ron walked to me, and placed his hand on my ass, then gave it a squeeze as I took more pictures of him. Butch turned around and gasped as he saw me, then his face became red as a cherry as he smile nervously, making me start to take pictures of his cock.

“God, I think I might cum without anyone touching me, just by seeing you take pictures of me naked while being naked yourself.” Butch said.

“I hope you do.” I said. “I haven’t got a cum shot pic before. My dad is always buried deep in my mom when he cums.”

Ron laughed.

“I can’t believe how awesome your girlfriend is.” He yelped as he shove a finger in my ass, making me yelp out as I fumbled with my phone.

“Easy with her.” Butch growled. “Don’t damage the package.”

Ron giggled and started to finger fuck me, making me moan and stagger into him, then he wrapped his arms around me as he pushed deeper into me, making me moan some more and bury my face in his chest.

“Hey, you better not be trying to win her over.” Butch growled. “She’s mine.”

“I would never do that to you.” Ron said.

The microwave beep, making Ron pull out of me and walked to the table as I stood there in a daze from how good that felt.

“Oh shit, you put her in shock.” Butch yelped in panic as he grabbed me.

“No, I’m good.” I said as I looked at him, then grabbed his cock, making him grunt as he stared out in worry. “Are you about to cum?”

“Yep.” He said with a grunt.

I grinned and pointed my phone down at his cock and started to tenderly stroke it, making him moan.

“God, that feel so good.” He moaned.

A few seconds later, He cum four strong loads on my pelvis and stomach, making me catch one of his streams in my well timed shot.

“Perfect!” I yelped with excitement and kissed him on the lips.

Butch stared at me in shock, making me smile, then I gave him a long passionate kiss with my eyes closed. I felt Butch hug me to his body as I felt his cock slid between my legs. A second later, he started to grind between them.

“Hay, don't penetrate her yet.” Ron whined.

“He’s not.” I moaned. “He’s just grinding me.”

Butch locked lips with me and push his tongue around in my mouth, making me start sucking his tongue.

“Are you hungry?” Ron asked.

Butch looked at him, then back to me as I started to kiss his chest.

“I don't think she is.” Butch said. “She’s too horny to care about food.”

Butch pulled away from me, then I scraped off cum from my stomach and put it in my mouth. He smiled as I started to eat the cum as if it was cake icing.

“She’s as bad as you are on eating my cum.” He said.

“That’s because it so damn sweet tasting.” Ron said, making me nod In agreement.

Butch smiled and looked at Ron as he stood up, then he took me into his room, making me sit down on his bed as I got to it. Butch stepped towards me as I grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him to me, then started to suck him. Butch let out a moan as he push his pelvis forward.

“My god, I thought she was going to tease us, but she really wants it.” Butch moaned.

“I don't tease with this when I have been wanting it for two years from you guys.” I said. “Before you ask, I was too nervous to ask for it since my dad constantly drilled me on how this is a bad thing to do it at this age.”

“And you're still doing it anyways.” Ron said with a giggle.

“Damn right I am.” I said, making my friends laugh, then I started to suck Ron as he got closer to me, making him moan.

“God she’s a natural for never doing this before.” Ron moaned.

“Who says I never done it?” I asked.

“Who fucked you?” Butch growled.

“No one, I’m still a virgin jeez.” I whined. “I sucked my mom’s dildo to get and idea of what it would feel like. I wasn’t a fan of it compare to the real thing.”

Ron grabbed my head and made me suck him some more.

“Don't you dare make her deepthroat you to where she almost passes out like you did to me.” Butch growled.

“I said I was sorry.” Ron whined. “I lost my senses for my first blowjob. I’m in control now.”

Ron push me down flat on the bed, then looked at Butch.

“Which hole you want?” He asked.

“Butch gets my pussy.” I said. “I don't want you taking that virginity from him.”

Ron smiled and nodded.

“Both of you lick me first.” I said as I laid on my side.

Ron picked me up and moved me further up the bed, then my friends got on the bed. Butch grabbed my leg, then put his head between them and started to lick my slit as Ron lick my backdoor, making me let out uncontrollable moans as I lost my senses. After what seemed like hours, I felt myself cum in Butch’s mouth as I let out a moaning scream.

“Share that with me Butch please.” Ron said.

“You can have it, I don't like cum.” Butch said. “Well I do in me, but not the taste.”

Ron started to lick me clean as he liked my cum a lot.

“Don’t eat it all use it on your cock too.” Butch said. “You already made me feel like you tore me open. I don't want her screaming in pain, then find out she’s bleeding to death when you actually do tear her open.”

“I’m not that big.” Ron growled.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” I growled. “You two act like you are already married.”

Ron giggled.

“And if we are?” Butch asked.

“Then I will be getting dressed and you will never hear my voice again.” I said firmly. “If I find out you let anyone take you from me, we are finished. I don't care if you fuck him, but no one else. Am I clear?”

Butch nodded nervously, then crawled up to my face as I felt Ron crawl up the bed behind me. I took a deep breath as I felt Ron spread open my ass while Butch lifted up my leg and lined himself up to me. A second later, I felt them both push in at the same time, making me yelp out as I felt a sharp pain in both holes, then I moaned and closed my eyes in pleasure as they fucked me, making me let out uncontrollable moans.

“God this is far better than your ass.” Butch said.

“Hay.” Ron whined, making me giggle.

Butch grabbed my left C cup breast as Ron grabbed my other one.

“Did you guys rehearse this?” I asked. “You guys are in sync with everything.”

“He’s my brother from another mother." Ron said. "So of course we are in sync.”

Butch smiled and started to suckle my nipple, making me close my eyes and moan louder. A few minutes later, I felt Ron grab my waist as he started to fuck me faster and started to moan, then he push in deep as he came in me, making me moan as It push me over the edge as I came on Butch. A second later, Butch moan as he pushed in deep into me and came.

“Wow, what a chain reaction.” I moaned with heavy panting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
